fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew (SSBGA)
This page is for Matthew in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. 'Matthew '''is the protagonist of ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. He is a 16 year old, Venus Adept warrior, son of Isaac and Jenna. Although not the main character of the series, Matthew represents the Golden Sun ''series. He appears as a Newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. Character Description Matthew is a 16 year old, young boy, a Venus Adept, meaning that he can control powers related to Earth, such as planting, as well as Life and Death. Matthew's powers revolve around psyenergy, the ability to use sorcerous effects based on the elements and fueled by the spiritual power of the person's mind.. He is also a skillfull swordsman, as he carries multiple weapons with him such as a sword, a mace, an axe and a light blade. Matthew can be described as a timid young boy who rarely speaks. In fact, he does not speak at all. Despite that, he is very brave and always seems to aid those in help. He supports his allies and friends in every way he can. He can also cure them. Attributes In general, Matthew is a middle weight with excellent combos, slow Special Moves and rather weak Smash Attacks. Most of his attacks are designed in a way to make good combinations, dealing immense damage and good knockback. He uses his Long Sword in most of his tilts and Smash Attacks. His Special Moves are all based on Psyenergy, the ability to control earth, life and death, but are slow. However, he can attack opponents from far away without making contact with them. For example, his Standard Special and his Side Special, Quake Sphere and Move respectively, can keep opponents away from Matthew. Perhaps his most powerful attack, which is often used, is his Up Special Move, Odyssey. He can trap opponents, dealing damage and deliver a good knockback. Although it is slow, it does the job. Matthew's Smash Attacks are also kinda weak, but their full potential is unleashed when performing combos. As for his aerial combat, Matthew mostly uses the weapons he carries. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Swipes his long sword twice, then performs a combo. 2%, 2%, 1% *Forward Tilt - Hits opponent forward with his long sword twice. 8% *Up Tilt - Creates a sparkle of psyenergy above his head with his hand. 12% *Down Tilt - Sticks his long sword forward. 11% *Dash Attack - Swipes his long sword forward. 7% Smash *Side Smash - Swipes his long sword with both hands twice, diagonally. 19% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Swings his long sword above his head in an arc. Very powerful knockback. 22% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Performs an earthquake below him, using Venus Psyenergy. 17% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Gets up and hits opponent with his legs. 5% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Swings his light blade forward, then backward very fast. 9% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Stabs opponent with this light blade upward. 7% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Hits opponent with his light blade forward while getting up. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins downwards in place with his long sword outstretched. Delivers multiple hits. 15% *Forward Aerial - Swipes borward with his long sword. 12% *Back Aerial - Backstabs with his light blade. 8% *Up Aerial - Twirls mace upwards. 12% *Down Aerial - Falls quickly and slams to the ground with his long sword. 7% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Hits opponent with the back edge of his long sword. 3% *Forward Throw - Stabs opponent forward. 8% *Back Throw - Throws opponent backward with his psychic powers. 6% *Up Throw - Thorns errupt from the ground, firing the opponent upwards. 9% *Down Throw - Throws opponent down and unleashes an earthquake. 11% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Looks at his hands while orange psyenergy revolves from them. *Side - Snaps his fingers with one hand, releasing Venus Adept energy. *Down - His mace, axe and short blade fall from him. He picks them up quickly. Idle Animations *Puts his sword on his shoulder. *Gently strikes his sword on the ground twice. Entrance Gets selected from a list of playable characters. Wins *Casts a spell that causes multiple vines with flowers to errupt from the ground. Then smiles. *Performs multiple manouvers with his sword. Then stops, looking at the screen. *Heals himself with a Cure, Cure Well. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Golden Sun - Victory Fanfare (until 0:07 of the video) Trivia *Matthew's main weapon of choice is the Long Sword. The mace, the light blade and the axe are secondary. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Golden Sun (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Golden Sun Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse